Therapy Does Not Help
by Wizardslover
Summary: Sequel to "He'll Never Know" I wouldn't recommend reading this without having read that. Jett's therapist thinks he's jealous. He wants Carlos for himself now. Jett hates her for bringing that to his attention. So he decides to kill her. He can't just stop there though. Contains Kenlos and one-sided Jett/Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guess who's back? Jett Stetson. And he's back with a vengeance.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the making of BTR.**

Jett had pretended not to care. He really had. So what if his best friend had downright abandoned him? He had other friends. Carlos had new friends, including Kendall Knight. Carlos probably thought of him as his 'Knight in shining armour'. How lame. Jett had managed to go months without getting mad. Granted, those were the months where he'd been forced into therapy every Saturday. That had been fine at first; just talking about why Carlos had left – because Jett had spilled Kendall's true feelings and didn't take anyone's resulting feelings into consideration, causing Carlos to lose all respect for him.

Yeah, it was all fine for a while, until the therapist started looking for underlying causes for Jett's outburst. Whatever Jett had been expecting, it definitely wasn't jealousy! There was no way in hell that he could have a crush on Carlos. Jett Stetson was _not_ gay! Jett had stopped going to therapy after that. That therapist was wrong. She couldn't be more wrong. What could Jett possibly like about the idiotic, naïve, sweet, adorable, brown-eyed Latino – ah crap. The snapping point was when he started to hate that therapist for making him realise he had a crush on his ex-best friend. She'd have to pay…

The next few months were spent trying to think of an untraceable way to kill his therapist. He started by fixing the head-student election. He threatened half his year that if he didn't win, he'd find out their deepest, darkest secrets and tell everyone. It was pretty surprising that that actually worked. Almost made him want to know what secrets these people were hiding; but Jett had more important things to worry about. The head boy (or girl) every year was entrusted with a master key to the school. Apparently that gave them some sort of responsibility. Jett couldn't care less about the responsibility thing – he just wanted a way into the chemistry prep-room whenever he wanted. It was late February before anything happened, since he'd been delayed studying for the Mock exams.

Before taking anything from the prep-room, Jett decided to snoop around his therapist's house to see if there was anything that could allow him to kill her without him being there when she died. He found her address easily enough in the phone book. She lived in the middle of nowhere but it wasn't hard to find. Jett started laughing when he drove up and saw her drawing water out of a well. She had her back to him so she didn't see him but he knew it was her. He started wondering what kind of stuff he could dissolve in the water that could kill her but he wasn't great at science so he had to go home and look it up.

Arsenic poisoning? He hadn't even heard of arsenic before but apparently it was a thing. More importantly, it was a thing that could be found in school. He pulled on a coat, a beanie and some gloves before hopping into his car and heading to the school. His knowledge on covering up crimes was fairly limited but he knew enough not to leave fingerprints. He bit his lip as he inserted the key into the lock, wondering if there was any chance the use of a specific key could be traced. Deciding that was probably a stupid thought, he opened the door and set about finding some arsenic.

He found the jar on the top shelf of a cupboard inside the prep-room. He was glad these things were arranged alphabetically so he could just grab it and get out of there. He shoved it into his coat pocket and returned to his car. Once he got there, he opened the jar and checked how much arsenic was inside. It was practically full. Jett smiled before re-pocketing it and reversing out of the car-park and heading towards his destination.

Jett sat in his car outside his therapist's house waiting for all the lights to be turned off so he could poison the well without anybody seeing him. Luckily, they all went to bed pretty early so Jett didn't have to wait long. He stepped out of the car, carrying the jar of arsenic, and walked quickly but quietly towards the well. He paused while opening the jar, realising he had absolutely no idea how much he'd have to put in. Shrugging, he emptied about three quarters of the jar into the well. Re-capping the jar, he hurried back to his car and drove off. He replaced the jar on its shelf at school before re-locking the doors and going home to enjoy the rest of his weekend.

Jett walked to school on Friday morning. It was a beautiful day and he planned to make the most of it. He met up with his friend, Lucy, on the way and she wasted no time in spilling the latest gossip.

"Did you hear about Logan and his mom?" she asked.

"What about them?" Jett asked, in confusion.

"His mom's in a critical condition in hospital and he's been vomiting since yesterday afternoon. Apparently their water was contaminated with something." Lucy explained.

"That's terrible!" he exclaimed, his skin suddenly getting paler, as he realised that his therapist was Logan's mother, Joanna Mitchell.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, "You're really pale. Your water wasn't contaminated too, was it?"

"What? No! I'm fine. It's just, his mother's my therapist." Jett croaked.

"Oh. I didn't know you were in therapy." Lucy commented.

"Well, I am. Or I was." Jett said as they entered the school and went their separate ways.

Nobody at school looked happy. Kendall, James and Carlos must've told everyone what happened. Nobody had expected anything like this to happen to anyone. Jett put on his best sympathetic face – after all, he was an amazing actor – even though he was quite enjoying seeing everyone so upset. He didn't concentrate on Carlos though. Seeing Carlos upset would hurt too much. Seeing Kendall upset was great though. Until he started comforting Carlos and they were kissing in front of him. This was the first time Jett had seen them doing anything as a couple and he hated it. Kendall didn't deserve Carlos. Jett had to separate them – but then Carlos would just run to James or Logan (if he got better). Jett wanted Carlos to run back to him. That meant that all three of them would have to die. Jett could hardly contain his excitement as he planned how to kill them; he still managed to stay looking upset though. He couldn't have Carlos if he was in jail, now could he?

**A/N: Well, it's probably obvious that I have no idea how arsenic poisoning works. I tried looking it up but there is very little information online and I really didn't want to try and find a book about it. I don't even know why I picked such a complicated thing that I know nothing about. Oh, just to clarify – the head-girl in my school does not get a key to the school, as far as I'm aware anyway. We're not really friends so I've never asked her. This story will be pretty short but I really hope you like it! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2. More evil deeds. Just reminding you I'm not up to speed on poison detection methods or cures or anything…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not associated with the creation of BTR.**

It took over a week for the forensics team to realise that a) it was arsenic poisoning the Mitchells had and b) the arsenic couldn't have been in the well naturally so suddenly therefore someone must have put it there. In that time, Logan's mother had passed away and Logan had been taken in by the Diamond family. Logan had returned to school as soon as the Dimercaprol he'd been given had stopped him throwing up. He was obviously upset about his mother's passing but he wasn't one to let anything interfere with his studies. James had been helping him through it anyway.

Kendall would have helped Logan too but Carlos seemed to be taking it much worse. Carlos was very sensitive to matters concerning his friends families and now that his dad was investigating a suspicious death, he spent every minute on edge. He would start crying if he wasn't comforted regularly. Kendall didn't mind. His comforting generally ended with kissing.

It got worse on Thursday morning when Logan told them his mother had been murdered. Carlos almost had a panic attack and Kendall had to take him to the nurse to get him to calm down. James reacted by pulling on a bandana and announcing he'd find the perpetrator. Logan rolled his eyes, informing James that the police would be interviewing his mothers' patients to see if any of them could have done it and there was no way James would find the person before they did.

"I can try!" James declared. "You might've been the victim, you know. What if the murderer tries to kill you again? I just want to help put this jackass behind bars!"

Logan smiled sadly at his friend. "You're a great friend, James," he told him, "but I'm sure they'll be fine without you. Even if you knew what you were doing, I wouldn't want you getting involved. I don't want you to become a victim too."

"Nobody would try and kill me. I'm too handsome to be murdered." James boasted.

Logan sighed and said, "Looks don't give you immunity, James."

"Maybe not… but you just admitted I'm handsome." James smirked.

Logan just rolled his eyes.

Jett was shocked at how fast they'd realised that his therapist had been murdered. What was even the point of picking something that _could_ have been there naturally if they could come to the conclusion it was done on purpose so quickly? He was also starting to wish he'd picked something quicker and more direct. He hadn't known that his therapist had a family – never mind that she was Logan's mother. Even though Logan _was_ currently on his list of targets, he would have to be more careful about picking ways to kill his victims. Something that wouldn't hurt anybody unnecessarily but didn't involve much blood. That was a nightmare to clean off your clothes.

Jett came up with a solution to his problem pretty quickly and didn't have to wait long to put his plan into action. James had been given detention for refusing to take off his bandana in Chemistry class. Apparently there's a school rule that says _'No head gear should be worn indoors'._ Jett found it amusing that the school went to such efforts to avoid distractions but it gave him the perfect opportunity to corner James since the police had been watching James' house to make sure nobody tried to come back for Logan.

Jett had raided the chemistry prep room again, this time for a syringe. He had gone home straight after school and found the Cuda Man Spray he had stopped using after it was allegedly retracted. He hadn't bothered throwing it out though and now he was glad he hadn't. The entire school knew what had happened to him because of it – and that was only from spraying it. There was no way he could survive it if it was injected!

Once the spray was safely in the syringe, Jett cleaned his fingerprints off everything and pulled on his gloves. He tossed the spray can in some random bin on his way back to the school. He hid behind a tree as he waited for James to approach. As soon as he did, Jett pulled him behind the tree and stabbed him in the arm with the needle. James looked down at it and back at Jett, having just enough time to ask, "Jett, what the hell did you…?" before his skin started expanding and blocking his mouth. His eyes widened as his throat was deprived of oxygen and he collapsed on the ground.

Jett forced himself not to vomit as he looked down at James' hideously deformed body lying motionless on the grass. Glancing at the syringe he still held in his gloved hand, an idea popped into his head. He knew James used to cut; so suicide could actually be a possibility here! He pressed James thumb into the top of the syringe to leave a print before wrapping the rest of his fingers around it. Standing back up, Jett avoided looking at James again as he hurried away from the scene of the crime.

Once he arrived back home, Jett collapsed on his bed, tears running down his face. He had just flat out murdered someone. He had used their allergy against them and killed someone he had absolutely nothing against. He wiped his tears away, reminding himself it was for a greater good. Carlos deserved better than those three idiots. Jett was a far better, and more attractive, friend. He would be a far better boyfriend when that time finally came.

He was calm by the time his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered evenly.

"Jett? It's Lucy." She sounded upset.

"Hey, Luce. What's wrong?" Jett asked, even though he'd already guessed.

"James… He's dead." She sobbed.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Jett asked, accepting the role of 'shocked and upset' friend.

"They're saying it was probably suicide but after what happened to Mrs Mitchell I'm just not buying it. He apparently injected himself with something he was allergic to and it made his skin expand. That's why I don't believe it's suicide. This is James Diamond we're talking about. He wouldn't want to look bad even on his deathbed." Lucy responded thoughtfully.

Jett's eyes widened as he realised she was right. Nobody close to him would believe it was a suicide. At least they couldn't trace it back to him. For now anyway.

They continued their conversation until Jett's doorbell rang and he had to go answer it. Apologising to Lucy, he hung up the phone and made his way downstairs. He gulped as he saw two police officers through the window but, figuring not opening the door would look more suspicious, he pulled it open.

"Jett Stetson?" the female officer asked.

Jett nodded.

"I'm Detective Jones and this is Detective Rhodes. We have a few questions to ask you relating to the death of Mrs Joanna Mitchell. May we come in?"

Jett moved backwards, allowing them to enter his house. "Of course. Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?" he asked.

"No thank you, Mr Stetson. We shouldn't be here long."

Jett led them towards the living room and gestured towards the sofa before taking a seat facing them. Detective Rhodes pulled out a notepad before beginning the questioning.

"Where were you on the night of Saturday the 22nd of February?"

**A/N: I'm ending this chapter here because I'm too lazy to come up with an alibi right now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this pestering me to write more. Without you this chapter probably wouldn't have been uploaded for another two weeks but you inspired me! **

**Please review!**

**PS. I feel terrible writing murder scenes so you'd better feel terrible reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Part three. Hurrah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

When Jett had claimed he had been with Lucy the night of the poisoning, he hadn't expected her to bombard him with a billion questions as to why he needed an alibi in the first place. So he needed an alibi for an alibi. He informed her if he hadn't wanted to tell complete strangers, he definitely didn't want to tell one of his closest friends. She wouldn't accept that though. She said that if he wanted her to cover for him, she needed to know the truth.

Jett had sighed, nodded and looked around to make sure nobody was anywhere near them before whispering, "I went to the theatre". It wasn't exactly a lie. He had been to the theatre, just not on the 22nd – he'd gone on the 21st.

Lucy burst out laughing, causing Jett to glare at her in annoyance.

"What were _you _doing at the theatre" she quipped.

"Making sure none of the actors were as good as me. As if that's possible." Jett boasted.

"Whatever. Why didn't you just tell the police where you really were?" Lucy asked.

"I thought they might ask me about the play and I wouldn't have been able to answer any of their questions because I fell asleep" Jett told her. He might as well try and convince her that he hadn't been sitting on the edge of his seat with anticipation the entire way through.

"You're an idiot, Jett." Lucy informed him. "I'll cover for you this once but if you ever lie to the police again, have fun in jail!"

"Thanks, Luce! You're the best."

"And don't you ever forget it!" she lilted, before walking away.

Logan was paranoid. Every time he went outside, he felt like somebody was watching him, just waiting for the right moment to pounce and kill him. Everyone around him, it seemed, was being murdered and he felt like he was the only connection. He was even on the list of suspects. He had the knowledge of the chemistry, would have known the amount of arsenic that would clear him of suspicion but not kill him and he would have known injecting James with Cuda would kill him. He had the means and the opportunity but nobody could figure out a motive, hence why he wasn't in custody. James' family hadn't kicked him out, per say, but it didn't seem right to be living with his dead best friend's family so he'd left.

He stood outside Kendall's house a little while later, contemplating knocking. His eyes were red and stinging from crying. He didn't really want the Knights to see him like this, even though they'd probably all look similar, especially Katie. They'd all known she'd liked James the most of all Kendall's friends and, honestly, Logan had too. Just thinking about him was making Logan's eyes water again. He dropped his bag on the ground and sank down on the porch, shaking his head. Somebody calling his name caused him to look up. It was Lucy.

"Logan? How are you holding up?" she asked, sympathetically.

"Honestly, I'm not." He mumbled, "What are you doing around here?"

"I was just at Jett's. He wanted me to support his alibi for the 22nd since he didn't want to answer questions about the play he'd been at that night." Lucy sighed.

"He lied to the police?" Logan gasped.

"He had to. He fell asleep during the play. He would've been stumped if they'd asked him anything about it." She explained.

"I'm sure they would've understood if he'd just said he'd fallen asleep." Logan countered.

"He's not great at thinking on his feet." Lucy defended.

"You don't say." Logan said sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry about James and your mom" She supplied, changing the subject.

"Yeah, me too." He sniffed.

Lucy nodded and continued on her way.

Logan sat on the porch for another few minutes thinking about the Friday before everything started going wrong. James and Logan had been at Logan's house watching some horror film. Kendall and Carlos had gone out to the theatre and come back laughing because… they'd seen Jett crying when the play ended. 'Wait – Jett had been at the theatre the same day as Kendall and Carlos? That was the 21st, not the 22nd. And he definitely hadn't fallen asleep if he was crying at the end. Why would he lie unless…? Oh my God. Jett's the one who killed my mother and James!'

Logan leapt up off Kendall's porch and ran towards Jett's house. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He was too caught up in trying to figure out Jett's motives to realise that he was going straight to the lair of a psychopath. Revenge didn't even cross his mind, he just wanted to know what could've caused such madness in an 18 year old boy.

After ringing the doorbell, Logan realised what he'd just done – come straight to the house of the man who would probably kill him, without telling anyone. Jett pulled open the door and raised an eyebrow. Logan glared at him and asked, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid, Jett. I'm onto you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jett said, turning and walking towards the kitchen. Logan stubbornly followed him.

"You know_ exactly _what I'm talking about! You killed my mother and my best friend! You're a monster, a psycho, a murd…"

Logan was cut off by a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down at the knife protruding from his chest and only had time to hear, "You're not as smart as everyone seems to think, Mitchell" before he collapsed on the ground. Jett pulled the knife out and placed it on the draining board. He shoved Logan's body into a bin-bag so he wouldn't bleed all over the floor, stripped off his blood-stained clothes and tossed them into the bag as well before washing his hands.

As soon as night fell, Jett grabbed the bin-bag with Logan in it and drove to a river about 10km away from his house. "Good riddance" he muttered as he watched it sink, dragged down by the large rock he'd attached to it.

Jett returned to his house and collapsed onto his bed. He felt no guilt this time. Probably because Logan had discovered his secret so it was actually necessary to kill him to protect himself. He was nervous though. If Logan had told anyone he suspected him, Logan's disappearance would look even more suspicious. Logan was most likely one to need physical proof before accusing anybody though. He held onto that desperately as he fell asleep.

Kendall and Carlos hadn't heard from Logan since James died. Carlos's dad had forced them to stay at Carlos's hoping that they'd be safer in numbers. They were too afraid to go outside in case they _were_ next but they'd been texting and calling Logan hoping he was okay. They refused to even go to school since James… in case they got detention and it ended in… let's just say, disaster.

They'd called Lucy as well to find out if she had seen Logan. She'd confessed to seeing him on Kendall's front porch a couple of nights beforehand but that she hadn't seen him since. Kendall had gulped and hung up the phone. Logan had been out in the open!

Carlos called his dad to get him to file a missing person's report for Logan. He said that he would but, really, in his mind he was thinking how suspicious it was for somebody to disappear right after a double murder. He knew no reason why Logan would want to kill his mother and his friend but he was almost certain of the boy's guilt. As soon as he'd filed the report, he went home to ask his son and Kendall if they could tell him a bit more about Logan Mitchell.

**A/N: Well, this has all gotten very confusing. I still have no idea how this is going to end… But I do know how the next chapter is going to start, which is always a good thing. Anyway, please review! It does inspire me to get these chapters written.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4… Try not to cry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

Jett was awoken by a high pitched scream coming from downstairs. He had completely forgotten that his mother was coming back from her sister's house today. He quickly made his way downstairs to see what she was yelling for. His eyes widened when he saw her holding the bloody knife he'd used on Logan. She turned towards him with tears in her eyes and asked, "Please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it does."

Jett's brain was working a mile a minute trying to come up with an excuse his mother would accept.

"It was self-defence." He tried.

"You mean, somebody broke in and tried to hurt my darling baby boy?" she questioned, placing the knife back on the sink and pulling her son into a loving embrace.

"Exactly! Logan came in and tried to stab me but I fought the knife off him and had no choice but to kill him."

"Logan? Logan Mitchell was the one who killed Joanna and James? His own mother and best friend?"

Jett nodded. "He must've been possessed or something. I mean, who in their right mind would do such a thing?"

"I guess you're right. At least you're okay and now that Logan's gone, there'll be no more murders. Speaking of Logan, where's his body?"

"I was afraid I'd be accused of murdering all of them if he was found so I sank the body in a river."

"Oh sweetie, I can't believe you had to go through all that. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just hope Kendall and Carlos never find out who was doing the murders. They'd be distraught."

"You're completely right. We can never tell anybody it was him or that you killed him. They'll just have to close the case believing the murderer left town."

"Okay then. I should really clean that knife."

"Alright. I should get to work. I've already missed enough days."

"See you later then" Jett said, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as she left the room. He hated lying to his mother but it was a lot better than having to kill her. He wouldn't be able to flat out murder people any more. Kendall was really the only person left on his list anyway. He'd need something untraceable that looked natural. He'd have to wait a while first though. Suspicions would be really high if two friends died and one disappeared within a week.

Kendall was sick of being cooped up in Carlos's house. Carlos's dad had forced the rest of Kendall's family to stay there too. Kendall's mother agreed just so she'd know straight away if something happened to one of her children. Katie was bored since she had wanted to track the murderer but wasn't allowed out of her mother's eyesight. Katie's boredom, as it turned out, was contagious.

"They're never going to catch the murderer if he can't find any more victims. We should just bait him out." Kendall suggested.

"We can't bait him out when we don't know who he wants to kill next!" Katie told him, rolling her eyes at her brother's stupidity.

Kendall hated that she was completely right. A couple of weeks later, there'd been no more murders and Carlos's dad decided it was about time that the kids all returned to school. The police had been trying to track down Logan to no avail. Believing he'd skipped town and possibly even the country, they were forced to accept that he had been the one doing the murders. They put up 'wanted' posters far and wide, refusing to close the case until he was found and tried, given the lack of evidence.

Jett hadn't been sitting still for those two weeks. He'd been using proxy upon proxy to make sure his searches couldn't be tracked as he learnt how to make something lethal and untraceable known as ricin. As soon as the castor beans arrived, he began his work. Soon enough, he had the recipe perfected without anybody suspecting a thing.

Jett waited another couple of weeks after Kendall and Carlos returned to school to try anything. He watched them from afar trying to see if there was anything he could slip the powder into to make sure only Kendall took it. He was in luck! Every Monday morning Kendall arrived at school with coffee from Starbucks. He never shared it with anyone, but most importantly, Carlos hated coffee so he'd never try it.

Early the next Monday morning, Jett walked into Starbucks and saw that Kendall's coffee was made and waiting for him on the counter. Jett smiled at the other boy's idiocy at becoming a regular here. _Anything_ could happen that coffee. Jett went up and asked for a 'Quad venti decaf non-fat caramel macchiato'. As soon as the barista turned his back, Jett took out the vial of ricin powder and poured it into Kendall's cup, sighing with relief as it sunk into the cream, like sugar. He then accepted his order and left, passing Kendall on his way out and nodding politely at him.

Jett tasted the coffee and pulled a face. That was the last time he was looking up random orders online, he decided as he threw the coffee into a bin before heading to school. He got his books as usual before taking his seat and talking to Lucy, only glancing once at Kendall to see him drinking poison. Very soon, Carlos would be his.

Kendall didn't look too bad the next day but as the day progressed, he started to look worse and worse. He was taken home by his mom but none of the medicine she had was working so she had to take him to the hospital. She thought he just had the flu or something but you can never be too careful. Kendall had started vomiting almost non-stop.

Kendall seemed to be very confused about what was going on. His breathing quickly became more rapid and he started sweating. The doctors noted that he could be going into hypovolemic shock. They quickly brought him in, put in an IV line and attached him to a heart monitor. Kendall fell unconscious as the blood began entering his system.

One of the nurses went to speak with Mrs. Knight, informing her that Kendall might not survive for very long and he might only be awake a very short time after he regains fluids. Jennifer started crying and asked if she could tell her son's boyfriend. The nurse nodded before returning to Kendall's room.

Mrs. Knight called the school and asked for Carlos Garcia to be allowed to come to the hospital. Minutes later, the hyperactive boy came hurtling down the corridor, tears flowing down his face as he pulled Kendall's mom into a hug. "He'll be okay! He has to be okay!" Carlos cried. Mrs. Knight hugged the boy back for a few minutes before the nurse allowed them to go in. Kendall was as pale as a ghost but he smiled as Carlos came towards him.

"Hey" Kendall managed to say, even though his throat was dry and scratchy.

"Hey" Carlos said back, taking Kendall's hand and lightly squeezing.

"I love you" they both said together, grinning at each other.

Kendall's mom smiled at the two boys. Her son might not have lived long but at least he had found true happiness while he was here. All too soon, Kendall's heart monitor went flat. The doctors cleared Mrs. Knight and Carlos out as they tried to get Kendall's heart to work again. It was futile though. They'd lost him.

"Time of death: three, twenty four."

**A/N: Possible (definite) inaccuracies here. I have no idea what would actually happen in that sort of situation. They probably wouldn't foresee death anyway, I just wanted there to be some love for poor Kendall in his last moments. Right now my internet history is full of symptoms of ricin poisoning and hypovolemic shock. I feel like a murderer. **

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
